Love at 6 string
by Ishimaru Yamato
Summary: Naruto, seorang gitaris di band indie berjuang meraih impian untuk membuat band miliknya menjadi band besar/Chap 2 is update/
1. The Begin

_Dislcaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pairing : Naruto x Hinata and other_

_Warning : Typo, OOC, OOT, Romance belom nongol di chap 1_

Di sebuah SMA swasta di kota Konoha tampak seorang anak yang sedang memandang keluar .

"Yak anak-anak cukup untuk hari ini, jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian!" ucap seorang guru dengan bekas luka di hidung sambil berlalu keluar dari kelas. Anak yang sedari tadi memandang keluarpun segera membereskan semua alat tulis yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

"Yo Naruto, mau main game bersama kami?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai coklat jabrik pada anak tadi.

"Maaf kiba, aku harus kerja sambilan." Ucap pemuda bernama Naruto itu sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Kau masih menginginkan itu ya?" tanya Kiba

"Tentu saja, aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian jadi aku harus mendapatkannya, woahh aku terlambat." Lalu Naruto mengambil tasnya lalu berlari menuju keluar kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto berada dalam sebuah toko alat musik, tepatnya didepan sebuah Gitar ESP CYGNUS warna putih.

"Kau kemari lagi, Naruto-kun?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan kerut di samping hidungnya.

"Itachi-nii, tentu saja aku bisa tidak bisa tidur jika tak melihatnya." Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak kau beli saja?"

"Uangku belum cukup, mungkin 2 atau 3 bulan lagi aku bisa membelinya, lalu aku akan bergabung dengan _Fallen Angel_."

"Kau mau coba memainkannya?" tawar Itachi.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, ikut aku!" perintah Itachi sambil membawa gitar yang sedari tadi Naruto lihat, Naruto pun mengikuti Itachi dari belakang sampai itachi berhenti di sebuah ampli yang terletak di tengah toko.

"Mainkanlah!" perintah Itachi sambil memberikan Gitar yang sudah disambung dengan ampli ke Naruto, Naruto langsung menerima Gitar itu lalu dia menyetel Gitar itu terlebih dahulu.

"Yosh!" Naruto selesai menyetel Gitar.

"Pakai ini!" Itachi lalu menyerahkan sebuah pick gitar berwarna hitam dengan gambar awan merah pada Naruto, setelah menerima _pick_ dari Itachi segera saja Naruto menggenjreng Gitar itu, lalu terdengarlah melodi indah dari Gitar yang sedang dimainkan Naruto, Naruto mulai memainkan nada-nada sulit tentu saja itu bukan hal sulit bagi Naruto, sekarang naruto mulai memainkan Gitar dengan cara _Tapping, _setela h beberapa menit bermain Naruto memberikan Gitar itu lagi pada Itachi.

"Permainanmu bagus Naruto." Puji Itachi sambil menerima Gitar dari Naruto.

"Ah biasa saja, Sasuke bisa main lebih baik dari aku." Sanggah Naruto.

"Tidak, _Skill _kalian berada ditingkat yang sama dengannya, oh mengenai _Fallen Angel_ siapa saja anggotanya?"

"Kalau mengenai _Fallen Angel _ada Kiba di Bass, Lee di Drum, Shino di Keyboard, Neji di Vocal, dan Gaara di Gitar."

"Dari struktur band mereka sudah cukup dengan 5 orang, tapi sepertinya menarik jika ada 2 gitaris."

"Woahh, aku terlambat Itachi-nii aku pergi dulu!" Naruto langsung melesat menuju tempat kerja sambilannya, tanpa Naruto sadari sedari tadi ada seorang gadis yang diam-diam memperhatikannya dari balik rak.

"Oi Hinata, kembalilah bekerja jangan melihat Naruto terus!" perintah Itachi pada gadis itu.

"B..b..baik!" dengan muka memerah gadis itu kembali ke meja kasir.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berjalan menyusuri malam hari setelaj pulang dari kerja sambilannya, saat dia melewati toko alat music milik Itachi tak sengaja dia melihat seorang gadis yang dikenalnya kekuar dari Toko alat music.

"Oi Hinata!" Naruto berteriak memanggil nama gadis tadi. Gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil lalu memalingkan mukanya, sontak saja mukanya langsung memanas melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Na…na…ruto-k..kun."

"Yo, sedang apa kau?"tanya Naruto yang sudah ada di samping Hinata.

"A..ku..baru pulang kerja sambilan."

"Di toko ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk toko milik Itachi.

"I…ya."

Naruto dan Hinatapun mulai berjalan meninggalkan toko Itachi

"Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

"Mu..ngkin karna Naruto-kun terlalu focus dengan gitar itu."

"Mungkin juga sih."

"Tadi aku juga melihat permainan Naruto-kun."

"Bagaimana, bagus tidak?"

"bagus sekali, keren."

"Terima Kasih, jika nanti bandku membuat album kau harus membelinya, Hinata!"

"Apa Naruto-kun sudah membentuk band?"

"Belum sih, tapi saat aku sudah membeli gitar itu, aku akan bergabung ke Band teman-temanku. Itu pasti!"

"Naruto-kun, aku lewat sini, jadi kita berpisah disini." Ucap Hinata saat sampai di perempatan jalan.

"Oh, sampai bertemu besok." Dengan ini Naruto dan Hinata berpisah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Naruto saat dia sampai dirumah.

"Ho, Selamat datang Naruto." Sapa ayah Naruto yang kebetulan lewat. Setelah melepas sepatunya Naruto segera menuju kamarnya. Setelah melepas seragam _Gakuran_nya Naruto mengambil baju ganti lalu dia turun untuk mandi. Di kamar mandi Naruto Nampak berendam di bak mandi, dari raut wajahnya dia tampak kelelahan.

Diruang makan tampak orang tua Naruto yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka Sendiri, ayah Naruto sedang membaca Koran di meja makan, Ibu Naruto sedang memasak didapur, dan adik kembar Naruto yang sedang menonton TV.

"Makan malam siap!" teriak Kushina setelah semua lauk matang, Minato ayah Naruto yang sedari tadi membaca koranpun mulai melipat Korannya, Adik Naruto pun mematikan TVnya lalu mulai menuju meja makan.

"Menma, panggil kakakmu!" perintah Kushina, dengan pasrah pemuda dengan wajah mirip Naruto inipun mulai menyeret kakinya Menuju Kamar mandi tempat Naruto sekarang berada.

"Nii-san, makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Menma didepan kamar Mandi.

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi, setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto Menmapun meninggalkan Naruto. Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto sudah berada di ruang makan, keluarga Namikazepun memulai acara makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam keluarga Namikaze kini sudah berakhir, tampak Minato dan Menma yang sedang mencuci piring Kushina yang tampak sedang menonton TV, dan Naruto yang sedang berada didepan computer didalam kamarnya, tampaknya dia sedang bermain eroge.

*You got mail* sedang asik-asiknya bermain game tiba-tiba Handphone Naruto menerima sebuah e-mail.

From : Sasuke Uchiha

Subject : -

Dobe, besok temani aku kesuatu tempat

Nb: Ini bukan kencan

Entah kenapa Naruto ingin tertawa saat melihat kalimat terakhir e-mail Sasuke.

To : Sasuke Uchiha

Subject :-

Memangnya mau kemana?

Tak berapa lama kemudian balasan dari Sasuke datang.

From : Sasuke Uchiha

Subject :-

Hn, lihat saja besok

Narutopun melanjutkan kegiatan bermain gamenya tanpa membalas pesan Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti, kini Naruto tampak sedang sarapan dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain, hanya saja tanpa Menma yang sudah keluar rumah pagi-pagi sekali, tak berapa lama kemudian mangkok nasi Naruto sudah kosong lalau Narutopun membawa alat makan yang digunakannya ke tempat cuci piring, lalu Narutopun segera bersiap untuk pergi dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Mau kencan ya?" tanya Kushina saat Naruto akan keluar dari pintu.

"Mana mungkin aku kencan dengan laki-laki, aku mau pergi dengan Sasuke."

"Oh, kalo begitu hati-hati dijalan!"

"Aku berangkat!".

.

.

.

"Kemana si Teme?" entah ini sudah umpatan keberapa Naruto pada sahabat sejak SMPnya itu yang sudah membuat dia menunggu di depan stasiun selama 15 menit.

"Yo!" akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga, sesosok cowok tampan berrambut jabrik di bagian belakangnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga sialan!" akhirnya Naruto memarahi Sasuke karna keterlambatannya. Setelah puas memarahi Sasuke Naruto segera bertanya pada Sasuke tentang tujuan mereka.

"Jadi mau kemana kita hari ini?"

"Kita akan ke Studio musik, aku ingin kau bergabung dengan band kami."

"Tunggu sebentar, bukankah kau sudah punya 2 gitaris?"

"Untuk jelasnya kita bicarakan distudio saja." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, mau tak mau Naruto segera mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sudah sampai disebuah rumah minimalis dengan nama "Shimura" didepannya. Sasuke segera memencet bel yang ada di depan rumah, tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda bermuka pecat membuka pintu dan member tanda untuk mereka berdua untuk masuk, Sasuke segera membuka pintu pagar rumah dan masuk kedalam diikuti Naruto. Kini mereka bertiga sudah berada disebuah ruangan dengan sebuah drumset Tama dengan double pedal, dan sebuah gitar ESP Grassroots G-FR-62GT warna hitam yang jelas itu milik sasuke dan sebuah gitar lagi yang masih terbungkus.

"Jadi kenapa kalian menginginkan aku sebagai gitaris?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Hm, kita tunggu satu orang lagi untuk membicarakan masalah ini." Si muka pucat mulai bicara.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze, mantan Gitaris di X-Dump." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Maaf menunggu!" sebuah sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto tiba-tiba masuk kedalam studio dengan sebuah kantong plastic di tanganya.

"Menma?!" Naruto tampak sangat terkejut dengan keberadaan Menma di kediaman Shimura.

"Yo Nii-san." Menma membalas keterkejutan Naruto.

"Baiklah karna semua sudah ada disini, kita mulai saja." Kini giliran Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Jadi begini Naruto-kun, seperti yang sudah kau tau sebelumnya bahwa kami ingin merekrutmu menjadi anggota band kami, apakah kau mau?" Sai mulai bicara.

"Bukankah kalian sudah punya 2 gitaris?"

"Sebenarnya 3 orang anggota band kami keluar 1 bulan yang lalu, Menma merupakan vokalis baru kami dia bergabung 2 minggu yang lalu, kami mendapat rekomendasi dari Itachi-san untuk merekrutmu sebagai gitaris baru kami."

"Hn, aku mau saja bergabung jika Itachi yang merekomendasikan, tapi aku tak punya gitar, gitarku yang dulu sudah hancur."

"Itu masalah mudah Nii-san." Menma lalu mengambil gitar yang masih terbungkus tadi, lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Akan kami pinjamkan gitar itu padamu." Jelas Sasuke, Naruto lalu membuka penutup gitarnya, dan tampaklah sebuah Gitar ESP CYGNUS warna putih yang selalu diimpikannya.

"I…iniii." Naruto tampak tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Yang menjadi masalah adalah kami tak punya bassist." Sai membuyarkan kegiatan Naruto.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku tau seseorang yang bagus." Setelah itu Naruto menelpon seseorang.

'Halo!'

"Sora, apa kau mau main bass di bandku?"

'Wah aku mau saja, tapi baru saja aku bergabung dengan Fallen Angel.'

"Fallen Angel?"

'Itu lho bandnya Neji.'

"Bukan kah masih ada Kiba di sana?"

'Aku juga tak tau, tapi kata Neji Kiba tiba-tiba mengundirkan diri dari band'

"Oh, sudahlah kalo begitu, jaa" Naruto lalu menutup sambungan telfon dengan Sora.

"Bagaimana Nii-san?" tanya Menma segera setelah Naruto menutup hapenya.

"Dia sudah bergabung dengan band lain."

"Hah, sayang sekali." Sasuke Nampak kecewa. Tiba-tiba hape naruto berdering menandakan telpon masuk.

Kiba Inuzuka Calling!. Naruto segera menerima panggilan itu.

'Hei, aku mau kerumahmu nanti malam,'

"Kenapa kau keluar dari Fallen Angel?" Naruto langsung bertanya dengan mengabaikan maksud Kiba menelpon dirinya.

'Kau sudah tau ya?, sebenarnya aku ingin memberi tahumu nanti malam, tapi kau malah sudah tau.'

"Kenapa kau keluar?"

'Karna cara bermusik mereka tak cocok denganku, mereka piker bass hanya untuk pengiring, tapi menurutku bass juga ikut bernyanyi di sebuah lagu."

"Kalo begitu bergabunglah ke band baruku!"

'Tunggu dulu, bukankah kau mau bergabung dengan Fallen Angel?'

"Aku sudah berada di band yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Menma, bergabunglah dengan kami, ku pastikan bassmu akan bernyanyi di lagu kami iyakan Sasuke?" Sasuke lalu merebut handphone Naruto

"Tentu saja, bergabunglah bersama kami Kiba!" Sasuke berteriak di telfon.

'Baiklah, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian.'

"Datanglah kealamat yang akan ku e-mailkan padamu." Lalu sasuke memutuskan sambungan telfon dan mengembalikan hapr Naruto. Sasuke sudah mengirim alamat rumah Sai pada Kiba kini mereka berempat menunggu Kiba datang, selagi menunggu Kiba datang Naruto mulai mengotak-atik gitarnya, Sasuke sudah sibuk dengan PSP miliknya, Menma sudah melahap bungkus ketiga kripik kentang yang tadi dibelinya, Sai sedang membaca Light Novel miliknya.

*Ting tung* bel rumah Sai berbunyi, kemungkinan itu adalah Kiba, Menma dengan segera berlari menuju pintu rumah untuk membuakan pintu, tak lama kemudian Menma sudah kembali dengan Kiba berada di belakangnya.

"Hai Sai, Sasuke, Naruto!" sapa Kiba pada ketiga manusia yang masih berada di studio.

"Lho, kau sudah kenal Sai?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodoh.

"Tentu saja, kami dulu ada diband yang sama." Jawab Sai

"Karna sudah lengkap, ayo kita mulai latihan!" ajak Menma. Dengan segera Kiba mengeluarkan Fender jazz bass 5 string warna putih dengan warna hitam di pangkal lehernya dari softcasenya lalu dia menghubungkannya dengan sebuah ampli yang ada disana, Sasuke lalu meletakkan PSP miliknya lalu menghidupkan ampli yang terhubung dengan gitar miliknya, Saipun sudah berada di balik drum set miliknya, Naruto sudah dari tadi memegang gitarnya, Menmapun sudah mulai mengetes microfon miliknya.

"Jadi kita akan memainkan lagu apa?" tanya Menma pada anggota band yang lain.

"Karna Kiba ingin bassnya menyanyi, bagaimana kalau lagu Laruku?" usul Sai.

"Tidak, dengan itu Sasuke dan Naruto hanya akan punya sedikit kesempatan untuk melakukan solo guitar.

"Bagaimana kalau New Legend?" usul Sasuke, semua anggota band tampak setuju dengan Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka berlima memilih lagu Galneryus yang berjuduk New Legend untuk latihan perdana mereka.

Hear the voice of the world  
Time is calling me  
I will see the new legend in the heat  
I'm searching for the break in the moonlight  
Trying to escape the dark, it's my mission

Can't you see?  
Feel a hunger burning deep inside  
I'm a devil fighting with my spells  
My voice will take me to the sky

I must win through in this cruel game  
I will see the new legend in the heat  
Do you have the means of keeping your life?  
Trying to escape the dark, it's my mission

Can't you see?  
Feel a hunger burning deep inside  
I'm a devil fighting with my spells  
My voice will take me to the sky  
Break out!

Now my time has come again  
Bringing me back my life again  
Listen closely it's all around  
The way to make me free  
Now my time has come again  
Bringing me back my life again  
Take the saber that is by your side  
Run through the fields of rage

Kiba pun mulai melakukan Bass solo, dilanjutkan Naruto yang menggantikan permainan solo keyboard di lagu aslinya lalu Sasuke mulai memainkan solo gitar. Sedangkan Sai dari tadi bermain drum tanpa ekspresi, setelah solo sasuke selesai Naruto dan Sasuke mulai berduet bermain gitar.

I must win through in this cruel game  
I will see the new legend in the heat  
Do you have the means of keeping your life?  
Trying to escape the dark, it's my mission

Can't you see?  
Feel a hunger burning deep inside  
I'm a devil fighting with my spells  
My voice will take me to the sky  
Break out!

Now my time has come again  
Bringing me back my life again  
Listen closely it's all around  
The way to make me free  
Now my time has come again  
Bringing me back my life again  
Take the saber that is by your side  
Run through the fields of rage

Lagupun diakhiri dengan permainan solo Naruto.

"Hah, lumayan sulit juga menggantikan permainan Yukhi-san dengan gitar." Ucap Naruto sambil menjatuhkan diri ke sofa.

"Tapi kau hebat Nii-san, Sasuke juga, permainan Kiba juga keren sekali, Sai-san juga keren saat bermain tadi." Menma memuji semua anggota band.

"kau juga hebat, Menma." Kini giliran Naruto yang memuji Menma.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita ubah nama band ini?" usul Sai yang baru saja keluar dari drum set miliknya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan nama The hack?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kemungkinan mereka bertiga akan mengklaim nama itu, untuk menghindari perselisihan lebih baik kita mengganti nama band kita, apa kalian setuju?"

"Lalu nama apa yang kita gunakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga belum memikirkannya." Jawab Sai.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau Snowman?" usul Naruto, setelah mendengar usul Naruto semua anggota band menolak usulan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan undian saja?" usul Menma, semuapun setuju dengan usul Menma. Masing-masing anggota sudah menuliskan calon-calon nama untuk band disebuah kertas yang sudah dikumpulkan kesebuah kotak. Setelah melakukan hompimpah ditentukan bahwa Sasuke yang akan mengambil undian.

"Aku mulai." Sasuke mulai memasukan tanganya kekotak undian lalu mengeluarkan tanganya dengan sebuah kertas ditangannya, dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka kertas itu.

"Nama Band kita adalah….."

To Be continued


	2. Love Begin

_Dislcaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Semua lagu yang ditampilkan di sini semuanya milik band mereka_

_Pairing : Naruto x Hinata and other_

_Warning : Typo, OOC, OOT, Full NH di chap 2_

* * *

"Nama Band kita adalah….."

* * *

"….Frontier." Ucap Sasuke sambil membaca kertas undian.

"Lumayan bagus, siapa yang menulis itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku jadi ingin tau apa saja yang kalian tulis." Naruto lalu mengambil kotak undian dari atas meja.

"The Fasto, siapa yang menulis ini?" tanya Naruto setelah membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas.

"Aku." Jawab Kiba, lalu Naruto mengambil kertas kedua.

"Guren, siapa yang menulis ini?" tanya Naruto, Saipun segera mengangkat tangan Naruto segera kekertas ketiga.

"Raicross, oh ini milikku." Narutopun segera mengambil kertas terakhir, yang pasti itu milik Menma.

"Vortex, oh seperti lagu The GazettE." Ucap Naruto.

"Ayo kita latihan lagi!" ajak Menma pada semua anggota Frontier.

"Tunggu dulu, kita putuskan dulu siapa Gitaris satu dan gitaris dua dulu." Saran Sai pada Menma.

"Hmm, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja si Dobe yang jadi Lead Gitaris, aku tak terlalu suka main solo karna pasti akan mencolok." Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Hmm, begini saja aku akan menjadi Melodis Gutarist, dan Sasuke menjadi power Guitarist. Yang artinya aku akan bermain solo dinada-nada sulit, sedangkan Sasuke pada permainan solo yang butuh kekuatan dan kecepatan tangan jadi dia yang bermain di solo gitar yang panjang." Untuk kali ini semua anggota Frontier setuju dengan usul Naruto.

"Jadi kita akan bermain lagu apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau Frontier saja?" Usul Sai, tanpa basa-basi semua anggota Frontier sudah memegang alat musik mereka.

Lagu dimulai saat Sai dan Sasuke memainkan instrument mereka, lalu disusul Naruto dan Kiba

You lose yourself because  
time flies so fast  
Makes it hard to know which road to go down  
Stopping at the between reality and a nightmare  
You miss your chance

You are up against the wall with the time passing by so fast  
You can't remember your purpose  
This is where the end begins  
Forget your old self  
Take your new chance now

Keep on going Overtake your sorrow  
'cause you will see a world that nobody could imagine

Keep on going, Overtake your sorrow  
'cause you will see a world that nobody could imagine  
Believe in yourself

Beyond the frontier  
haruka kanata e  
netsu wo obita kaze ga kimi wo michibiku  
kodou wa ima kasoku shite iku kara

omoi wa michite sora ni nobotte  
itsuka kitto kimi wo terasu darou  
dokomademo michi wa tsuzuku kara

Sasuke mulai memainkan gitar secara solo  
**  
**You are up against the wall with the time passing by so fast  
You can't remember your purpose  
This is where the end begins  
Forget your old self  
Take your new chance now

Giliran Naruto yang mengambil gitar solo ini dan diakhiri tapping, lalu disambung Sasuke

Keep on going, Overtake your sorrow  
'cause you will see a world that nobody could imagine  
Believe in yourself

Beyond the frontier  
haruka kanata e  
netsu wo obita kaze ga kimi wo michibiku  
kodou wa ima kasoku shite iku kara

omoi wa michite sora ni nobotte  
itsuka kitto kimi wo terasu darou  
dokomademo michi wa tsuzuku kara

Beyond the frontier  
mada mienai hikari wo shinjite

ima kono koe ga kikoeteiru nara

"Waw, keren!" teriak Kiba di akhir lagu.

Setelah berlatih memainkan beberapa lagu akhirnya latihan hari ini selesai, Kiba dan Naruto memilih pulang sedangkan Menma dan Sasuke memilih tetap di rumah Sai.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak langsung pulang kerumah, melainkan dia mampir dulu ketoko Itachi untuk membuat pick gitar, dan yang digunakannya dari tadi adalah pick gitar milik Sasuke.

"Selamat Datang!" sambut Hinata saat Naruto masuk.

"Yo Hinata, aku ingin membuat pick gitar."

"Oh, kalau begitu silahkan tentukan desainnya dulu!" lalu Hinata menyerahkan sebuah buku yang berisi gambar-gambar pick gitar. Setalah lama berfikir dan mengubah sedikit desan yang ada dalam buku kini Naruto tinggal menunggu pick pesananya jadi, selagi menunggu Naruto memutuskan berkeliling Toko Itachi, saat sampai dibagian Strap Gitar mata Naruto tak sengaja melihat sebuah Strap gitar berwarna jingga dengan pola api warna hitam Naruto segera mengambilnya dan membawanya ke Hinata.

"Tolong bungkus ini!" pinta Naruto dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya, tentu saja membuat wajah Hinata memerah seketika. Hinata dengan segera men_scan _label yang ada di plastic pembungkus strap gitar yang di bawa Naruto tadi.

"Naruto-kun kau sudah punya gitar?" tanya Hinata yang baru sadar jika Naruto dari tadi membawa tas gitar di punggungnya.

"Iya, aku membuat band bersama Sasuke." Jawab Hinata,

"Sasuke?" tampaknya Hinata tak kenal dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, anak kelas 3D, sekaligus adik Itachi." Pantas saja Hinata tak kenal dikarenakan dia tak pernah satu kelas dengan Sasuke.

"Hinata, ini picknya." Seorang pekerja memberikan Hinata sebuah kotak kecil berisi pick yang Naruto pesan, lalu Hinata memasukkanya kedalam sebuah kantong plastic bersama strap yang dibeli Naruto lalu memberikannya kepada Naruto, Naruto segera mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar semua yang dibelinya.

"Hinata kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata sedang berkutik dengan mesin kasir.

"Sebentar lagi shiftku selesai, memang ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama." Jawaban dari dari mulut Naruto tentu saja membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hei, mau tidak?" Naruto bertanya lagi karna Hinata tak kunjung merespon Naruto,

"M…Maau." Setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata Naruto segera keluar dari toko Itachi lalu menunggu Hinata selesai kerja. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu Hinata akhirnya keluar dari tempat kerjanya.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Hinata meminta maaf pada Naruto karna membuat Naruto menunggu, Naruto yang tadi bermain-main dengan ponsel miliknya segera memasukkanya ke kantong celanannya.

"Tidak kok, ayo kita jalan!" Hinata dan Naruto segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"4 bulan lagi kita akan ujian akhir, tak terasa ya kita akan segera keluar dari sekolah." Naruto tiba-tiba berbicara tentang kelulusan sekolah.

"Iya, berarti sudah hampir tiga tahun kita kenal, Naruto-kun." Setelah itu pembicaraan mereka terhenti dan mereka berjalan dalam diam.

"Hmm, apa kau sudah makan siang Hinata?"

"Belum, biasanya aku akan makan dirumah."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu di Mc Ronald?" tawar Naruto pada Hinata.

"Tidak, makanan itu tak sehat aku lebih baik memassak sendiri." Hinata menolak ajakan makan Naruto.

"Wah, padahal aku sangat lapar." Naruto tampak kecewa dengan penolakan Hinata.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita makan di rumahku saja?" tawar Hinata.

"Benarkah?, ayo kalau begitu."

"Tapi kita harus belanja dulu."

Kini Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada didalam sebuah Super Market, tampak Naruto sedang mendorong troli belanjaan yang sudah terisi beberapa barang, sedangkan Hinata tampak sedang melihat bahan masakan, setelah berfikir sejenak Hinata akhirnya menentukan daging mana yang akan dibelinya.

"Yap, itu sudah semua." Ucap Hinata sambil meletakan daging ke dalam troli.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan rumah atau bisa disebut apartemen Hinata.

"Ayo masuk Naruto-kun!" ajak Hinata sambil membuka kunci apartemen.

"Permisi." Ucap Naruto saat memasuki apartemen Hinata, Naruto lalu mengikuti Hinata yang menuju ruang makan.

"Duduk saja dulu Naruto-kun, aku akan memasakan kare untukmu." Naruto lalu meletakkan tempat gitarnya di sebelah tempat duduknya. Selama menunggu Hinata memasak Naruto tampak melihat-lihat isi apartemen kecil milik Hinata, namun sebuah foto sangat mengambil perhatian Naruto yaitu foto saat dirinya masih bersama X-Dump, di foto itu ada seorang berambut gondrong yang kita ketahui sebagai Neji, Naruto, seorang cowok berambut nanas bernama Shikamaru, Menma dan satu orang lagi. Foto itu membawa kembali kenangan saat dia baru membentuk band pada kelas 1 SMA dengan Menma sebagai vokalis, Shikamaru memegang Gitar, Neji sebagai drummer, dirinya sebagai keyboardist dan Gitarist, dan satu orang lagi bermain bass. Sayang band itu harus bubar saat hampir masuk ke Major label karna sang bassist memutuskan keluar, Naruto sang leader band lebih memilih membubarkan band dari pada mencari bassist baru, karna baginya X-Dump bukanlah X-Dump tanpa orang itu, Naruto ingat orang yang mengambil foto itu adalah Hinata yang tak lain adalah sepupu Neji. Narutopun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil foto itu.

"Hah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat dia." Tiba-tiba Hinata sudah ada di belakang Naruto.

"Iya, aku dengar dia pindah keluar negeri." Naruto segera meletakkan foto itu ketempat semula, muka Naruto tiba-tiba terasa panas saat meihat Hinata saat memakai apron. Hinata lalu kembali kemasakannya dan naruto segera mengambil ponselnya dan memfoto Hinata secara diam-diam. Setelah memasak kurang lebih 20 menit akhirnya kare yang dimasak Hinata matang dan sudah disajikan di meja.

"Selamat makan!" Naruto langsung melahap kare dihadapannya, Hinata juga memakan kare tapi lebih tenang dari Naruto. Tak lama kemudian piring Naruto sudah kosong.

"Terima kasih makanannya!" teriak Naruto. Narutopun menunggu Hinata selesai makan dengan, setelah selesai makan Hinata mencuci piring seedangkan Naruto sedang memasang strap yang dibelinya paa gitarnya. Setelah selesai mencuci piring Hinata membuatkan Naruto jus jeruk.

"Silahkan diminum!" Hinata lalu meletakan minuman Naruto di meja didepan Naruto. Hinata tampak melihat wajah Naruto tanpa berkedip.

"Yak, selesai." Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat gitarnya, tentu saja Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Setelah memasukkan gitarnya kedalam tempatnya Narutopun mengobrol dengan Hinata.

*ting tung* suara bel mengintrupsi acara mengobrol mereka, Hinata segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu, setelah pintu terbuka ternyata Neji yang menjadi tamu Hinata.

"Nii-san?" tanpa menjawab Neji lalu masuk kedalam apartemen Hinata.

"Yo Neji!" Naruto menyambut Neji dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya, mata Neji tampak membulat melihat kehadiran Naruto diapartemen Hinata

_-_-_To Be Cuntinued_-_-_

P.S : maaf jika chapter 2 mengecewakan


End file.
